Child of the Sea god
by Serename
Summary: Percy doesn't understand why Gaea sent him a dream, a dream with a girl who will either help win or betray them. Serena's life changes within one day at camp half blood. But how can she see through the mist when no one else can? Leo needs help. Maybe swearing on the river styxs wasn't such a great Idea. Will he ask for help or will he suffer the consequences?


Serena knew things were going to change when she saw the massive war ship flying above Long Island. She drew in a sigh. I really am going crazy aren't I? You would think that after two years of counseling I would learn that this isn't real. But how could I? Monsters attacked me every day and everyone else didn't even seem to notice. "ARRRGGG" I scream in frustration which earns me some stares. I take a deep breath and followed the huge war ship hurriedly.

The ship was moving fast and I could tell that at the pace I was going she would lose sight of it very soon. So I broke into a flat out sprint. But then the ship just stopped. Right over a hill. I immediately regretted following it because even from a distance I could see a huge dragon sleeping under a tree. I hesitated before deciding that I had faced far worse.

I saw kids, teenagers climbing down from the ship. I cautiously tiptoed around the dragon. Before I knew it I was in a crowd of teens that were in... battle armor? This isn't right. Then a man, no a horse, came galloping to meet them. People were giving them high fives. And then I noticed that every single kid here was wearing and orange T-shirt with text that I couldn't quite make out because of the armor. I let out a whimper that soon drew everyone's attention to me.

"Who are you, and how did you get on our grounds?" The man horse guy said

"My name is Serena and well I kind of just walked up here" I said going with sarcasm for defense

"You shouldn't have been able to go past the borders" he murmured to no one in particular

"Chiron, do you think she's a demigod?" A girl with stormy grey eyes and blonde hair said

"I'm not really sure" he replied

"What is a demigod?" I said drawing the attention back to me

"Should we tell her?" says a boy with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes

"Tell me what?" I said frustration getting the better of me

"A demigod basically means that you are half human half god" said a boy with wild dark hair and had a mischievous grin on

"Leo!" The blonde girl said staring him daggers

"Wait, the gods? Yes I'm sure that is what is going on. No, I'm not kidding someone better tell me what is going one before I get really mad."

"And what would you like to know?" said the man horse which I guessed his name was Chiron from what the girl had said

"I would like to know ... Umm, I don't know." I said embarrassed

"Do you have dyslexia ADHD?" says the blonde

"yes but I don't see why my disabilities matter at the moment" That sent a buzz of talk throughout the onlooker

"Please tell me why I see these, these things, things that are well, like that war ship or that dragon. Tell me why monsters attack."

Chiron took a deep breath. "Very well, go back to what you were doing before" he called out. Then he face the group that had been on the war ship" you should all come with me" There was one boy who wouldn't stop staring at me. That made me very self-conscious. We came upon a house, that looked how can I put this nicely, Humble.

"Percy stop staring it isn't nice" The blonde whispers

"I've seen her before, Gaea, told me something. She said she will either be the help that we need or will be the one to betray" Percy whispers back glancing at me nervously.

I stopped "Gaea? As in the Earth goddess, Mother Nature? Isn't she supposed to be good?"

"No not really." Leo said

"Wait so you were being serious about that gods stuff"

"Ha! You thought we were joking!" Leo said

"I didn't ask for YOUR opinion"

"Guys please don't fight, not now" a girl said obviously uncomfortable

"Oh calm down Hazel, there's nothing to worry about"

"Yeah Hazel, the romans are going to be attacking again soon, Gaea is about to take over the world, and the gods have completely ignored us, but no other than that things are going fine" A tall Asian boy said

"Frank! You think THAT is going well?!"Hazel Exclaimed

"Gosh Hazel it's sarcasm calm down" Leo says

I pushed a head standing by the blonde. I need answers I can't live my life thinking i'm insane please"

"I'll tell you, Everything. First of my name is Annabeth, thats Percy" she said nodding a the boy who saw me in his dream" That's Jason" mshe said pointing at the boy with piercing blue eyes" the sarcastic one is Leo, that there is Frank" she says as the tall asian boy waves"there's Piper" A cherokee girl smiles at me" and there's Hazel" Annabeth says finishing

"Hi" Hazel says shyly

"HI, My name's Serena."


End file.
